waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers go Back to the Future III
The Keepers go Back to the Future III is the thirty-first episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot After lightning strikes the clock tower and sends the The Keepers go Back to the Future Marty and crew back to 1985, Marty, the CMC and Spike who are stranded in 1955, take "Doc" Emmett Brown home. They explain to the Doc of that era that Doc's future self as well as their friends and the DeLorean time machine were accidentally sent back to the year 1885. Marty and the others learn from a letter written by Doc and Twilight in 1885, that the DeLorean is hidden in an old mineshaft. The letter instructs Marty, the CMC and Spike to find the car, use it to retrieve Twilight and the others only, return to 1985, and then destroy it in order to prevent further disruption of the space-time continuum. With the help of the Doc of 1955, Marty, the CMC and Spike retrieve the DeLorean. In the process, they discover a tombstone which leads them to learn that Doc and Twilight were killed during a battle with Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, just seven days after having written the letter. Ignoring Doc's urging to return to 1985 after they retrieve Twilight and the others, Marty, the CMC and Spike decide that they must save Doc and Twilight, who have no clue of their deaths. Marty and the others take the DeLorean back to 1885, and arrive in the middle of a skirmish between a group of Native Americans and the United States cavalry, resulting in the DeLorean's fuel line being ruptured. After hiding the car, the group trek to town, meeting Marty's great-great-grandparents who had recently arrived in America from Ireland and is reunited with Ben, Rex, Zak, Twilight and Starfire. To mask his identity, Marty takes up the name "Clint Eastwood". After arriving in Hill Valley and nearly avoiding a skirmish with Buford, Marty and the others are reunite with Doc, who agrees to leave when he learns of his upcoming fate. When he sees the picture taken of the tombstones, Twilights stone has disappeared completely. Doc sees Marty's photograph of his tombstone and concludes from the inscription that he was to have fallen in love with a woman named "Clara". Learning that the new schoolmarm he has promised to pick up is named Clara Clayton, Doc decides to leave without meeting her. However, the ruptured fuel line has left the DeLorean's gas tank completely empty; and the DeLorean cannot reach 88 miles per hour without gasoline. After several failed attempts to accelerate the car through alternate means, Doc decides to push the DeLorean up to speed with a steam locomotive, but finds that the only track straight enough ends in an incomplete bridge over a deep ravine. The car will have to reach 88 miles per hour before reaching the bridge, so that it can travel to 1985 where the bridge is completed. As they scout the location, they save a woman from falling into the ravine on a runaway carriage, only to discover that she is Clara Clayton. She and Doc immediately become enamored with each other.At a festival dedicating the newly constructed clock tower, Buford's attempts to kill Doc, only to be thwarted by Marty and Rex, who threw a pie dish like a frisbee, causing the bullet to go into Doc's hat instead of his head. Marty, however, is goaded into a gun duel after Buford calls him "yellow". With Doc's original death averted, his name disappears from the tombstone in the photograph, but the date remains. Doc warns Marty that his name may end up on it if he chooses to meet up with Buford. When Twilight tries to talk Marty out of meeting with Buford, Sweetie Belle accidentally mentions hearing about Marty's future accident. Still infatuated with Clara, the Doc expresses his desire to stay with her in 1885, but Marty talks him out of it. Doc decides to say goodbye to her and, when pressed, tells her that he's from the future. Thinking this an obvious lie, Clara angrily slaps him in rejection and starts to cry as Doc heads to the town saloon to get drunk. Marty, Twilight, Ben and the others convince him to leave the saloon, but not before Buford shows up and insist that it's time for the showdown. Marty, Ben and Rex are forced into the fight, which becomes a fist fight after Rex calls Buford a coward for not fighting man to man. The three soon defeat Buford by using a stove cover as a bullet-proof shield. Following the duel, Buford is arrested for a robbery he committed the previous day. Clara, meanwhile, hears about how heartbroken Doc Brown was when she rejected him and sets off to find him. Doc, Marty and the others manage to hijack the locomotive and start to push the DeLorean; Marty, Rex, Zak, the CMC and Spike wait in the DeLorean while Ben and Twilight help Doc stoke the fire with specially-created logs to the boiler that will overheat it and increase its speed. Clara catches up with the locomotive on horse and climbs aboard as Doc, Ben and Twilight make their way to the DeLorean. Seeing Clara in the cab, he is forced to return for her, and manages to fly off with her on the hoverboard just as the DeLorean reaches 88 miles per hour and transports Marty, Twilight, Ben, Rex, Zak, Starfire, the CMC and Spike back to 1985 alone. The locomotive, which subsequently runs past the track, falls into the ravine and explodes. As planned in the parallel year 1985, Marty coasts safely across the ravine bridge, but he immediately encounters a modern-day diesel locomotive bearing down on him. Marty, Twilight and the others manage to escape, but the DeLorean is smashed to pieces. With Twilight sifting through the rubble, Ben finally gets her to accept that there's no going back to the others. When Marty invites the others to the lake with him and Jennifer to cheer them up, they agree. They soon pick Jennifer up at her house where he left her in Part II, and having learned his lesson back in 1885, Marty refuses to take part in a drag race with Needles, who calls him 'chicken'. Marty shifts gears as if he's going to take the challenge, but as soon as Needles accelerates, he reverses to escape. As he watches Needles drive off, he discovers that he would have crashed into a Rolls-Royce. This causes him to avoid the automobile accident which resulted in the ruined future depicted in the previous film, as evidenced by the ripple effect erasing the fax Scootaloo had in her pocket. Marty and the others take Jennifer to the site of the destroyed DeLorean, where he accepts that it is what Doc wanted. At that moment, however, a time machine built out of a locomotive appears and explodes out of nowhere, throwing Jennifer, Marty, and the others out of the way. fter the strange locomotive stops in front of them, the door opens to reveal Doc, Clara and their two sons, who are named Jules and Verne, after Doc and Clara's favorite author, Jules Verne. Doc also reveals Julian, Cyborg, Applejack and Rarity, who have traveled into that universe looking for them. As Doc prepares to leave again, Marty asks if they plan to go to the future. Doc replies that they've already been there. When asking Twilight where she plans to go next, Julian only says "its a surprise", before taking off in the form of a Phoenix. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:The Keepers go Back to the Future trilogy